


Sir Gawain and the Green Knight: Four-Line Inspiration Drabbles

by hermitknut



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Drabble Series, Gen, M/M, Sir Gawain and the Green Knight - Freeform, mostly gen with a smattering of merthur
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 08:16:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 1,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23968219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hermitknut/pseuds/hermitknut
Summary: Way back when on Livejournal, I ran a challenge to get a drabble written for each of the little four-line sections at the end of the stanzas of Simon Armitage's translation of 'Sir Gawain and the Green Knight'. I'm cross-posting them here for the first time as one work, though they are only connected by their source of inspiration. If anyone sees this who also worked on this challenge originally, let me know - I'd love to connect the pieces again, or just read them!All of these are ~100 words.
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 9





	1. Well, With the Green Man Gone

_Well, with the green man gone_

_they laughed and grinned again._

_And yet such goings on_

_were magic to those men._

\- 'Sir Gawain and the Green Night', trans. Simon Armitage, page 24.

~

The vivid apparition vanished as quickly as it had arrived. Merlin blinked slowly, staring at the spot where it had been, feeling nauseous, but the knights and nobles were already talking and laughing again. They thought it was merely a trick, an illusion created by the night’s entertainment, travellers from the coast. Only Arthur saw Merlin’s expression and knew that something must be wrong; and only Arthur was quick enough to catch Merlin before he hit the cold flagstones, his head spinning into blackness.

The last thing that Merlin was aware of was Arthur’s strong grip across his back.


	2. So Late, His Lordship Said

_So late, his lordship said,_

_that lamps should burn with light._

_Then, blissful, bound for bed,_

_Sir Gawain waved goodnight._

\- 'Sir Gawain and the Green Night', trans. Simon Armitage, page 48.

~

They wandered down the corridors, Gwaine stumbling along behind them, in the midst of some drunken tale.

“And then _I_ said –”

Merlin turned and shot a look at Gwaine, something he hoped was closer to “you should really get some sleep” than “go away, I want Arthur to myself”. Unfortunately, judging by Gwaine’s leery wink before he turned to wander back to his own chambers, he had not succeeded. Deciding that he’d worry about it in the morning, Merlin dared to slip a hand into Arthur’s in the shadows as they made their way back to the prince’s chambers.


	3. To Learn of Love And More

_to learn of love and more,_

_a lady all alone._

_Perform for me before_

_my husband heads for home.’_

\- 'Sir Gawain and the Green Night', trans. Simon Armitage, page 71.

~

Merlin froze, his eyes widening comically. Outside Lady Evelyn’s chamber, Gwaine and Elyan struggled to laugh silently.

“Um – actually – I’m… ill –” Merlin stuttered, feeling his ears go pink as Lady Evelyn smiled at him invitingly. “Well – I’ll just be… going –”

He fled the room, clutching the laundry he’d been sent to fetch. Gwaine and Elyan ran after him, still laughing.

“You disappointed her, Merlin,” Elyan grinned. Merlin scowled.

“I’m never doing anything you ask me to,” he stated, face scarlet, “ever again. Especially if it involves a woman.”

Gwaine and Elyan’s laughter echoed down the corridor.


	4. With Every Polished Piece

_With every polished piece_

_no man shone more, it seemed_

_from here to ancient Greece._

_He sent then for his steed._

\- 'Sir Gawain and the Green Night', trans. Simon Armitage, page 93.

~

Merlin has a little bit of a _thing_ for Arthur’s armour.

It was a chore at first, cleaning it; but now he takes pride in polishing every piece to perfection. There’s just something… enticing about seeing Arthur in full armour, knowing that Merlin’s fingers worked on every piece of metal on his body. Knowing that Arthur, in battle, is as much a product of Merlin’s efforts as he is his own. It’s a symbol of their friendship.

That, and when Merlin imagines Arthur in armour, he can’t help but imagine what’s underneath it. But Arthur doesn’t mind that too much.


	5. The Houseguest And His Host

_The houseguest and his host_

_repeat their pact again._

_That lord knew more than most_

_which tricks would entertain!_

\- 'Sir Gawain and the Green Night', trans. Simon Armitage, page 53.

~

Merlin stood uneasily behind Arthur’s chair. He usually enjoyed feasts, even when he had to serve Arthur; but something about this particular celebration was setting his teeth on edge. Perhaps it was being away from Camelot; Perhaps it was the way the nobles from this court eyed Arthur, wary, calculating.

The entertainment, also, drew a very fine line. The tricks and sleight of hand were good – or not very good, depending on how you looked at it, Merlin thought. No one else would see, but he could sense the tell-tale signs of magic; magic used to make the tricks look more impressive.

Merlin poured Arthur a little more wine and moved back to his position, resolving to watch more carefully.


	6. 'By Saint Giles,' The Just Lord Says

_‘By Saint Giles,’ the just lord says,_

_‘This knight’s the best I know._

_By wagering this way_

_his gains will grow and grow.’_

\- 'Sir Gawain and the Green Night', trans. Simon Armitage, page 76.

~

“Alright, Elyan – I’ll bet you that you cannot hit… that apple, there, with your bow.”

“And the weight of this wager?”

“A round of drinks when we’re next in the tavern.”

“Easy.”

Merlin laughed as the knights bickered casually. Arthur, however, was not interested in Gwaine and Elyan’s antics; he was brooding, staring into the fire.

Whenever Merlin turned away from him, Arthur looked up from the flames. The knights were too busy, and Merlin too oblivious, to notice Arthur’s eyes taking in every detail of the light dancing against Merlin’s pale skin.

Merlin turned back again, and Arthur returned to the fire. Something about flames always reminded him of Merlin…


	7. He May Be Stout And Stern

_He may be stout and stern_

_and standing armed with stave,_

_but those who strive to serve_

_our lord, our lord will save.’_

\- 'Sir Gawain and the Green Night', trans. Simon Armitage, page 98.

~

Magic in the court – magic before the king. The courtiers stand in corners, whispering to each other, frightened. Gaius is frozen, unsure of who to run to – both Merlin and Arthur are bleeding. The knights are staring at Merlin in pure shock and confusion, and Arthur – _Arthur_ – is behind him.

Merlin turns, and lets his homemade staff clatter to the ground so that his hands are empty. He walks forward to where the king stands, not looking into his eyes, frightened of seeing betrayal there, and drops to his knees.

“My life in your hands, Arthur Pendragon,” he says quietly.


	8. A Steed Of Pure Green Stock

_A steed of pure green stock._

_Each snort and shudder strained_

_the hand-stitched bridle, but_

_his rider had him reined._

\- 'Sir Gawain and the Green Night', trans. Simon Armitage, page 12.

~

“Merlin.”

“Yes, Arthur?”

They’d known each other too long for Merlin to be fooled by Arthur’s calm voice, or Arthur by Merlin’s innocent expression.

“Since I made you Court Sorcerer,” Arthur said, an edge of danger in his voice, “I was under the impression that you were attempting to act like an adult.”

Merlin’s eyes became as round and guiltless as he could make them.

“Arthur, I was just trying to heal your favourite horse,” he said, absolutely truthfully.

Arthur leant forwards.

“That’s funny,” he replied. “Because I don’t remember him begin _green._ ”

Merlin swallowed.

“Too much grass?” he offered.


	9. Her Chin Is Pale, Her Cheeks

_Her chin is pale, her cheeks_

_are ruddy red with health;_

_her smile is sweet, she speaks_

_with lips which love to laugh:_

\- 'Sir Gawain and the Green Night', trans. Simon Armitage, page 59.

~

It was good to see Morgana well, Arthur thought. Too often she was pale and weary-eyed after a night of dreaming; but today she seemed cheered, cheeks flushed, eyes bright. What could have brought it about? Perhaps just happiness – it was her birthday, after all.

Arthur leant forward as she opened his present – earrings. He’d had someone pick them out for him; if pressed he would’ve said it was because a Prince was too busy to do such things, but in reality he never knew what to get her.

Uther raised his goblet.

“To the Lady Morgana!” he called. Arthur smiled as the hall echoed it. _To the Lady Morgana._


	10. Then Let The Lord Decide

_Then let the lord decide._

_“Oh well” won’t help me here._

_I might well lose my life_

_but freak sounds hold no fear._

\- 'Sir Gawain and the Green Night', trans. Simon Armitage, page 101.

~

The witch’s cottage was empty, with only sound – a strange, far-off whistling, like wind through bone. Elyan and Percival shifted uncomfortably on either side of Merlin, and the two guards behind them seemed frightened. Merlin, however, was calm.

“The sound won’t do you any damage,” he said quietly, trying not to smile. “Guards, keep watch outside. Elyan, Percival, help me look for the stone.”

The guards left and Merlin and the knights began their search. While Elyan and Percival pried carefully, the court sorcerer stood still, his eyes glowing, feeling for the gem that had been stolen.

“In the cupboard,” he said, pointing. Percival found it; Merlin repressed a laugh as the two knights edged out of the cottage with far more haste than necessary.

Behind him, something in the darkness seemed to twist with the sound of the wind.


	11. Our Man, Back On His Mount

_Our man, back on his mount_

_now hurtles home from there._

_The green knight leaves his ground_

_to wander who knows where._

\- 'Sir Gawain and the Green Night', trans. Simon Armitage, page 112.

~

_This isn’t over._

Merlin could still feel the other sorcerer in his mind, pressing against his consciousness, as he raced back to Camelot and to Arthur. The strange man was weaker now, yes, but not gone. He’d be back – if mischief hadn’t already been done to Camelot in Merlin’s absence.

Merlin spurred his horse on faster, murmuring words in the tongue of the old religion that went straight to the horse’s mind, bypassing its training. He would have to be swifter than the wind to get back before nightfall – and he must.

_This isn’t over._


	12. His Men Were Also Hurt -

_His men were also hurt –_

_those words had pricked their pride._

_But born so brave at heart_

_the king stepped up one stride._

\- 'Sir Gawain and the Green Night', trans. Simon Armitage, page 18.

~

“Knights of Camelot! How proud you are of yourselves, with your false words and broken oaths. Not one of you knows the value of a life.”

Everyone froze; Arthur took a step forward and then Merlin was blocking him, glancing at him warily before turning back to the speaker, a man.

“It is not kind to judge many on the faults of one,” Merlin said quietly. “Tell me, what was the name of the knight who betrayed you so?”

The man’s stare was icy.

“Or,” Merlin continued with a faint, sad smile, “have you nothing better to do than accuse the innocent?”

The man turned, elbowing his way through the crowd away from the knights. It wasn’t until he was well out of sight that they could relax again.


	13. His Thanks Are Heartfelt, Then.

_His thanks are heartfelt, then._

_No sooner can he say_

_how much it matters, when_

_three kisses come his way._

\- 'Sir Gawain and the Green Night', trans. Simon Armitage, page 85.

~

They stand there, silent. Words have been spoken, and Arthur doesn’t know if the gap between them will ever mend. Merlin isn’t looking at him; he staring, dead-eyed, at the sky, waiting for Arthur’s judgement. Arthur swallows.

“Thank you,” he says hoarsely. “For saving me.”

There’s a pause, and then even Arthur’s instincts are not enough because Merlin has moved so fast, and he’s pressing kisses over Arthur’s face, and Arthur feels like crying and laughing because they have survived mistrust and dragons and betrayal – how could either of them have thought that they wouldn’t survive a bit of magic?


End file.
